


The Phone Call

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	The Phone Call

Benedict and you had just rushed into your flat escaping the pouring rain. Closing the door and leaning against it, you both begin giggling. This was his first day home in a few days and you had wanted to spend it walking the gardens and grabbing lunch somewhere out of the way. It seemed like the weather was not in your favor. Oh well, I’m sure you can figure out something to do, even if it’s just lying on the couch and watching the telly.

You began slipping off your shoes and coat and leaving them by the door, he followed suit, no use dragging water through the flat unnecessarily. Before you could push away from the door, he had moved in front of you placing his hands on each side of you effectively trapping you. You wanted to melt gazing into those chameleon eyes of his, one day you are going to actually figure out what color they are. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers as he leans down to kiss you. At first the kiss is soft and sweet and then it turns more urgent. He assaults your lips trying to gain   
entrance, but you can’t help but tease him a bit. You want to savor this moment.

“Oh, feeling a little playful are we?” As he moves his hand down to your thighs and lifts you up to pin you against the door. Now you definitely can not escape. Your only choice is to wrap you legs around his waist and hook your feet together behind him.

He returns his lips to yours and this time you relent letting his tongue invade your mouth. Oh GOD how you have missed this man. His hands are all over your body, he’s murmuring how much he’s missed you and missed the feel of touching you. He finds the hem of your shirt and pulls it up over your head and flings it somewhere behind him. He slowly moves down your neck lavishing every inch of skin with his tongue, meanwhile his hands are caressing your breasts while his thumbs play with your nipples. You can’t help but writhe against him trying to build some friction between your bodies. Your moans are progressively getting louder and louder and you could care less what the neighbors think if they are home.

“Ben, can we please move this to the couch or the bed or somewhere else that isn’t going to leave me with bruises all over my back later.”

He looks up at you and smirks. “Your wish is my command, love.” He makes sure he has a firm grip on you as he stands up and turns around, not before he quickly locks the door though (one never knows who could drop by unexpectedly). He heads over to the nearest piece of furniture, which also happens to be his favorite, an old over stuffed black chair. We’ll start here and see where we end up he thinks to himself.

Now you’re straddling him and you feel like you have the upper hand. Although with Ben, that’s hardly ever the case. You lean down and kiss him. One of those long, drawn out passionate heart stopping kisses he loves. You explore every inch of his mouth, tease his tongue before slowly pulling back until you reach his bottom lip and nibble a bit, causing him to moan before you start sucking it. He moans even louder. GOD that sounds goes through you and makes you even wetter than you already were. 

Your fingers are working on unbuttoning his shirt and that’s when it happens. His mobile rings. You lean back a little. “Don’t answer it,” you plead.  
He’s digging into his pocket, “Sweetheart I can’t just ignore it, it may be Mark, he said he needed to confirm some things. I’m sure it won’t take long, and then we can resume this.”

“I’m not moving from this spot.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

He answers his mobile, “Mark, what’s up? Did you get things worked out?” Pause. “What do you mean there’s been some complications?”

You knew it; that this was going to happen. Then this sinister little idea pops in your head. You go back to unbuttoning his shirt; he’s not really paying much attention. You decide it’s about time to see how much you can get away with. You start running your hands up and down his magnificent chest, stopping to tweak his nipples ever so slightly because you know how much he loves it. He inhales just enough that Mark hears him on the other end. You hear Ben reply “No, no. Everything’s alright. Please continue.” He shoots you a pointed look as if to say stop it, but his eyes are telling a different story. They’re consumed with lust and his pupils are much bigger then they were a few minutes ago.

Hmm, you decide to keep going. You slide back his thighs a little giving you adequate room for your next plan of attack. He’s watching you intently with this curious look on his face, and then he realizes what you intend to do. You lean in and whisper into his ear, “Now Ben, do be a good boy and finish your call, you did say it was important. Oh, and don’t mind me, I’m sure I can find something to do,” His eyes widened and he didn’t think you were being serious until you moved back to where you had been perched and ran your hand up the front of his jeans. He had to stifle a moan, and for Ben that’s asking a lot because he tends to be very vocal.

The next thing he knows is that I’m unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. By this time his head is thrown back on the edge of the chair. Poor thing is still trying to concentrate on whatever it is Mark has to talk to him about. He feels me get the button free and he is ever so helpful by arching himself from his position so that I can pull his jeans and boxers down around his feet.

Oh what a glorious sight. He is hard and swollen and oh so ready for whatever I decide to do to him. I rise up on my knees and rest my hands on the top of his thighs and look at him questioningly. He gazes at me and just nods. That’s all the permission I needed.

I inch my hands slowly up his thighs, and he opens them a bit further to make room for me. At this point before I get too much further, I manage to get my jeans off, but leave my panties on tease him later. I lean back down and kiss the inside of his thighs, and then slowly lick my way up to his balls. I gently suck one, then the other, and meanwhile wrap my hand around his shaft. 

I look up and notice that he’s grabbed the pillow that always sits on the chair and is biting into it so he doesn’t moan out a few obscenities. At some point I hear him tell Mark, to continue he’s just trying to find something to write all this information down.

That’s when you make your move; you lean forward and take him in your mouth. No teasing, no playing, just swallowing him whole.

“OH FUCKING HELL” he manages to moan. “Mark, sorry going to have to call you back mate.” Then he ends the call and throws his phone across the room, not caring if it breaks.

By this time you’ve established quite a rhythm. You feel his hands in your hair helping to guide. Your hands are trying to hold his hips down so he doesn’t get too excited and start thrusting wildly. Just as he really is getting into it, you slow down until you’ve all but stopped only using your tongue to swirl around his tip.

“Baby, Please don’t stop” his voice cracks. “I couldn’t help it, I had to take the call, I’m sorry.”

With that you take on last lick starting from the base tracing the vein all the way to the tip before sucking on it and letting him pop from your mouth. The next thing he knows is that you’re crawling onto him and rubbing against his erection, which is very mean because you still have your panties on.

“Please love, please, I need to be inside you. Please, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Right then, I accept your offer, on one condition. You may not use your hands. In fact I think you should place them under your thighs so you are not tempted.”

“Anything, anything.” He says sliding his hands underneath his thighs.

You stand up for a brief moment to remove your panties and bra. Then you return to him. You slide up against him only this time he can feel how yet you are.

“My god how wet you are. I wish I could taste you.”

With that you reach down and slide two of your fingers deep inside yourself making yourself moan. Then you bring them to his lips and trace them before allowing him to suck on them. Then you kiss him because you also want a taste for yourself. He moans and curses at the same time. You grin. You know it gets him off when you tease him like this.

Next you place your hands on his shoulders and line yourself right above his straining cock. At first you just rub the tip against your clit, moaning and prolonging it because you know he wants you more than anything in this world right now. All his being is focused on you. You know this looking into his eyes, he knows not to beg now, you have total control and that’s all it takes. You kiss him again and as you do you slowly move back and sink down onto him very slowly. The moan he utters is the most beautiful sound you ever heard. Ever so slowly you start moving up and down taking your time. You want nothing more than to do this the rest of the evening.

“Benedict, I love you.”  
“And I love you my pet.”

Soon, the want takes over and you find yourself riding him faster and faster, and then he joins in thrusting up into you, obeying the rule you set forth about not using his hands.  
“OH GOD BENEDICT! MORE! HARDER!.”

With that said, he takes advantage of the coffee table that’s right in front of the chair and puts his feet on the edge to use that for extra leverage. He angles just a bit and thrusts up into you and he’s rewarded with moan. Not just any moan, but the one that tells him he’s found your g-spot.

“BEN, RIGHT THERE! DON’T STOP!”

“Your wish is my command,” he stutters out before he starts pounding into you repeatedly, hitting that spot perfectly. All you can do is hold on to him and moan.

“Ben, Ben I’m… oh god Ben, I’m cumming. Ahh don’t stop…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” as he keeps thrusting into you.

You can tell by his moaning and grunting that he’s ever so close, so you start rolling your hips back and forth and then in little circles, and the leaning into his ear you whisper, “And once we’re done here, I’m gonna let you fuck me on the dining room table so the next time we have friends over, you won’t be able to think of anything except that.” (knowing that was his ultimate fantasy.) He thrusts two more time and then explodes inside of you.

You lay your head on his chest now reveling in the moment and he chuckles. You realize his hands are still under his thighs. “You can move your hands now.” And with that he moves his hand up, holding onto you and running his fingers through your hair. He’s still laughing though.  
“What’s so funny?” you ask.  
“Were you really serious about letting me have my way with you on the dining room table tonight?”

“Yes, anything you want…” then you think to yourself maybe you should reconsider, and then you think how bad could it be?

“Good, because Mark and Ian are coming over tomorrow night for dinner.”

“BENEDICT!” is the last word you could get out before he catches you in a kiss.


End file.
